


the angel and the devil

by gyufire



Series: moonjae the mom friends [4]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee Shops, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, First Dates, Fluff, Halloween, Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Protests, appreciate my halloween costume hcs, eric crop top, oh im back on my bullshit, sunwoo leaning into he mic: gay rights, tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 11:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyufire/pseuds/gyufire
Summary: sunwoo used to believe he was able to handle himself, but he’d never been in love with someone before, now he wanted to show the whole world their intertwined hands
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Younghoon, Heo Hyunjoon | Hwall/Kim Sunwoo, Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Lee Juyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric
Series: moonjae the mom friends [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488131
Kudos: 82





	the angel and the devil

**i.**

“i get that we’re a frat house, but weren’t we like… a cool frat house that wasn’t problematic?” sunwoo complained, holding the ladder for juyeon to hang decoration on the ceiling. eric, who was putting away all glass things from the tv shelf, only groaned like a dying whale.

“we’re just throwing a party? and it’s gonna be sus, the problematic trashy people never come here” juyeon explained, struggling with the streamers “and we got the halloween date so shut up”

sunwoo pouted and helped his hyung down, he liked to party, and he was in college after all, but he was afraid of the entire idea of frat parties, and he worried for the people who couldn’t defend themselves from drunkasses being disgusting.

but the rest of the house was very confident that their parties weren’t like that, which reassured him. hyunjae, who was especially excited for it, entered the door triumphantly, carrying a grocery box, followed by jacob and felix, each carrying more boxes with them. “hello my babies i brought the fun” 

“your costumes?” eric questioned, blinking up cutely

“what the fuck” felix and jacob said in unison, juyeon was already holding his laughter   
  


“no” hyunjae seemed shocked “the booze, youngjae, the booze”

eric made a realization face and his cheeks quickly reddened. they all laughed a bit and the three newcomers made their way to the kitchen. juyeon still giggling, went down the ladder to wrap his boyfriend in his arms. 

sunwoo moved the ladder to another spot and asked “since you’re so excited about costumes, what are you two wearing?”

“can’t tell” the couple answered in unison, only to fall back into laughter right after. sunwoo rolled his eyes at the two “is it a secret between you two or is it a secret for each other?”

“it’s for each other, eric bet that i couldn’t stay quiet for the entire week” juyeon explained.

then, the two started bickering like children, sunwoo used the opportunity to slide away from the living room and escape from his boring job.

-

sunwoo quickly learned that there wasn’t a starting point for the party, the only timed activity was that at 7pm all the residents had to be dressed, ready and downing the first round of tequila shots in the kitchen, and that’s when the mess starts.

he lazily walked around felix’s supplies for his ridiculous pennywise costume and eric screaming in the bathroom to sit in front of his closet and accept his failure, as he didn’t really think about his costume all that much. so he decided for the only possible thing and called kevin “hyung, i don’t have a costume”

from the other side of the call he heard something falling “sunwoo it’s 6pm what the fuck are you doing?”

“hyung, i’m not really into the whole halloween thing” the red haired boy whined

“ok, pick a sexy black outfit, i’ll ask eric to glam you up and i’ll bring the rest to you in a few” kevin explained “put it on speaker and go close to eric”

sunwoo did so and knocked on the bathroom door, eric opened just so that he could peek out and kevin told him something in english to which he beamed and screamed something else back. 

the call ended and sunwoo picked up some jeans and a sweatshirt, to which eric said “boohoo you whore” and chose skinny ripped jeans and a black button up, slapping sunwoo’s hands away from the buttons and leaving the three top ones undone.

sunwoo complained through the make up and whined through the hair styling, and when kevin arrived, in a glorious male maleficent costume, sunwoo accepted the horns with a frown. but once he saw himself in the mirror, he thanked the two for their idea, he looked hot. 

with dark red horns peeking out of his red hair, and dark make up with blood running down his eyes, he looked like a devil with burning hair. felix whistled from this spot on the floor and eric went back to panicking over his own costume.

the blond was dressing up as a male harley quinn, and as much as sunwoo thought he was doing too much of a fuss, he had to admit that the younger looked good, now fixing his temporarily dyed hair, half blue, half pink, and exposing more of his midriff through the cropped shirt.

the two boys who were ready went down the stairs, discussing the whereabouts of everyone and whoever they knew was coming. they entered the living room to find hyunjae, dressed up as tony stark and juyeon, dressed as the joker, jared leto’s joker. sunwoo started slapping kevin’s arm in despair, buzzing in juyeon’s direction “hyung, hyung, did you lose eric’s bet? did you tell him?”

“no” the now green haired boy frowned.

“then did he lose?” sunwoo was about to have a stroke, apparently

“no, sunwoo, don’t tell me, shhh” juyeon laughed

“what the fuck” kevin asked, sunwoo looked pointedly at him and explained “they don’t know each other’s costumes” to which kevin slapped his arm a few times back, in shock.

-

once they were all there, or almost all, hyunjae summoned them to the kitchen, lining up enough shots for everyone. the only ones missing were mingi and eric, mingi quickly ran downstairs to join them and eric made a dramatic entrance, walking slowly down the stairs, and he had all the rights to do so.

once he reached the kitchen, he stood next to juyeon, only then accessing his boyfriend’s choice of costume, the both of them staring at each other in sheer shock.

hyunjae, who was already done with their weird mind connection, clapped his hands and began the ceremony “ok, very sexy of your shared braincell to do that, but we got a party to host! everyone remember: have fun, be safe, call one of us if something breaks and if the booze ends, be respectful and if someone isn’t, call them out, but calmly, ok?” a few understanding nods “let’s get this bitch started, cheers!” 

and they all downed their shots and screamed a bit, already excited. turns out only a few people came by until 8:30, but once they started to come the house quickly got crowded and the music, louder. sunwoo enjoyed himself dancing in the living room and drinking away his whories.

at some point all their friends started to come by and they formed a small circle in the dance floor, even sangyeon, the previous teta beta zeta president, and the one who introduced most of them to each other, was there in a “clark kent” costume, which was only his work attire with a superman t-shirt underneath.

their group had all sorts of extraordinary looks, like younghoon’s edward scissorhands and kevin’s maleficent, or some funny, like chanhee who just showed up with a shirt that had “costume” printed in it. sunwoo observed his friends and laughed at both the matching couples, like eric and juyeon, and the screamingly different couples, like chanhee and younghoon.

suddenly everyone suddenly turned their heads on his direction, or more to the left of him, where he felt a presence joining their circle, he turned his head to find hyunjoon.

hyunjoon in a white flowy blouse and white jeans, with pretty feather wings and a shiny golden halo. hyunjoon was an angel.

and he was the devil.

he heard juyeon whistling next to him “talk about a shared braincell”

-

sunwoo had only one thought, drink to mask his embarrassment. apparently kevin didn’t know about hyunjoon’s costume, and the latter had only laughed and brushed it off, but sunwoo was embarrassed, because he knew hyunjoon didn’t like him but he had already admitted to himself that he did, and he wished he could walk around next to the boy, showing off their combined costumes and intertwined hands.

but as much as the costumes were, well, costumes, they were true, hyunjoon was the all holy beautiful angel, and he was the rude and nasty devil.

the red haired, sitting in the banister facing the backyard, saw said angel walk down to the lawn chairs and sit to check his phone, but sunwoo also saw one of the residents of another frat house follow the boy and sit next to him. he took a swing of his beer and, too drunk to think about his actions, jumped off and took a few steps in their direction.

hyunjoon seemed calm, but the intruder was saying things to him, and sunwoo was disgusted from hearing what he had to say.

“what if i show you what it’s like to be a man huh? you bend over for me right here and i’ll show you, you freak. what? you’re gonna stay quiet? i don’t think your hyungs are going to come and save you now, you’re alone, little f-”

the asshole was interrupted by a punch, nicely landed on his jaw, and sunwoo would have continued if it wasn’t for someone grabbing him away from the dude.

it turned out to be hyunjae, who pointed at the punched hater and told him off “you, i’m tired of you, get out of our house, or i’ll call the office again” and the man, mumbling swears and massaging his jaw, went off, leaving through the side of the house.

“and you” hyunjae turned around to direct his rage to sunwoo “what the fuck did i say about dealing with things calmly? are you deaf?”

sunwoo started to word out an apology, but hyunjae cut him off “no, sit down, i know you want to do good and protect people, but that’s not the way to do it, you’ll get in trouble, or get hurt!” the older ran a hand through his hair

“sunwoo that dude could have knocked you out, he’s way older and bigger than you! think about your own safety for a second, not everything is fixed with violence!” sunwoo looked down at his hands, already sobering up from the scolding.

hyunjae took a few deep breaths and spoke again, more calmly and visibly worried now “are you guys ok? did you hurt yourself? joonie, did he touch you?”

sunwoo perked up and saw the angel still sitting on the same chair, hugging his legs and watching sunwoo with wide eyes. hyunjoon slowly nodded, turning his gaze to hyunjae and telling him he was ok. the older patted both their heads “i don’t want you two to stop having fun, so please go back to partying, or talk, i don’t know, but be responsible”

and he left, going back into the house, sunwoo also hugged his legs in the chair and focused on the floor in front of himself. the two sat like that for a while, in silence, sunwoo wanted to say something and he tried to get himself to do so, but it was hard and he didn’t wanna disturb.

“i’m sorry”

“thank you”

they both said in unison, then hyunjoon smiled brilliantly and sunwoo let out the breath he was holding. hyunjoon started again “thank you, sunwoo”

sunwoo gapped like a fish for a bit and repeated himself “i’m sorry, actually”

“why? you helped me out” the angel blinked

sunwoo fidgeted with the rips in his jeans “i’m- i don’t know, it's just- well, you don’t really like me exactly because you think i’m violent and toxic, i guess, this- what i just did proved it, so i’m sorry”

hyunjoon deflated a bit and pouted “well, i used to think you were like that, yeah, but i’m not stupid”

“i’m not saying you’re stupid” sunwoo mumbled

“i know, and i’m not mad at you, that’s what i’m trying to say here” the black haired boy breathed, calmly “i just know that if you weren’t here i’d be fucked, and i’m thanking you for that, and i don’t hate you, you didn’t do anything wrong”

and that’s when it clicked in sunwoo’s mind, his words, hyunjoon sleeping in kevin’s bed as he tried to make sense of their relationship, they both were ok. his mouth only formed an “o” and hyunjoon giggled.

“so what if we start again, huh?” the angel extended his hand “hi, i’m heo hyunjoon, nice to meet ya, guessing by our looks i think we could click well”

**ii.**

to say that sunwoo was freaking out would be an understatement, he was having a full on mental breakdown, and eric was laughing in his face. the little gremlin.

he and hyunjoon had stopped glaring at each other and being childish and were now on good terms, great even, and sunwoo couldn’t be happier, having the chance to sit with the younger during lunch, or talk with him when their friends would meet up, and finally, once he deemed that they were comfortable, he asked the fashion major out on a date, which the other accepted with blushed cheeks.

except that now sunwoo had to get ready and he felt like he’d never been this nervous before, which, to be honest, might have been true, as he had never went on a date, with someone he was truly into.

and eric and felix were no help.

the two just sat on their beds and giggled at sunwoo tearing his closet apart, even recording his face of pain. in between fits of laughter, eric piped up “dude, just wear whatever, he sees you everyday, anyway”

“you literally just got a boyfriend because you wore a button up once” sunwoo barked back.

“do you want help?” felix seemed to be trying to be nice, for once.

“the only stylish person i know is hyunjoon, i’m not gonna call him asking what i should wear to our first date” sunwoo laid on the floor, defeated

“what about us?”

“the both of you dress like stoned skaters, i don’t want that for me”

“then perish”

\---

in the end, sunwoo settled for the simplest, in jeans, leather jacket and a white t-shirt, he entered the coffee shop him and hyunjoon agreed on meeting, half an hour early. upon arriving, he scanned the place for a good table and spotted hyunjae and kevin in the far back. the two seemed to be on a date, so he tried to not disturb them, but once kevin saw him, the canadian waved energetically for him to join them.

when he got to the table, the two pulled him down to a seat and asked him what he was doing there and sunwoo, feeling all the nervousness coming back to him, groaned and laid his head on the table, mumbling his answer. kevin nudged him and he turned his head, speaking more clearly.

“i have a date”

the two perked up, excited “ooh, that is so cool” “wow, look at our boy”

sunwoo groaned and covered his head once again. kevin cooed at him “aah are you nervous?”

sunwoo only nodded.

“well… don’t be” hyunjae ran his hands through the boy’s hair

“wow thanks hyung, that helps a lot” the younger joked.

“shut up, you’re a really cool guy and whoever this is, is lucky to be with you, you’re really funny so i imagine it won’t be boring, they will fall in love with you like this” hyunjae snapped his fingers for emphasis.

sunwoo whined a little “issue is: he’s super smart and pretty, and all around badass, and i really, reeeeeeally want him to like me”

sunwoo ended up missing the look the couple shared, a mix of surprise and giddiness. hyunjae only mumbled a small “he?” while kevin was more dramatic.

“oh sunwoo-ya, i didn’t even know- you’re- well” he took a deep breath, moving his burgundy hair aside “for starters, we didn’t even know you liked boys, that’s awesome! and about that, mind you telling us who it is? we might know him”

sunwoo blushed, and then he physically cringed “oh, you know him, which reminds me… this is going to be horrible, with you guys here, it’s exactly like having your parents there, both of them!”

kevin squinted his eyes, trying to figure out who it was, then something clicked and he started bouncing in his seat “oh my oh my, is it hyunjoon?”

and sunwoo couldn’t contain the smile that spread in his face, blushing a deep red. kevin and hyunjae took it as a confirmation and got weirdly excited, so sunwoo moved quickly to stop them from embarrassing him further and hyunjae agreed on leaving the cafe as to not make their first date weird.

  
  


when the couple left the cafe and sunwoo found himself alone, he began fidgeting, anxious again, but soon hyunjoon entered through the door, in all of his glory, black pants, black turtleneck and a fluffy white jacket on top, smiling cutely at sunwoo with a red nose, sunwoo felt himself getting calmer, as long as the boy walking up to him kept smiling.

once he reached the table, sunwoo stood up and they faced each other awkwardly for a while, hyunjoon huffed out a small and rushed “hi” and sunwoo quickly enveloped him in his arms. the older giggled.

once they sat down, hyunjoon commented “by the way, when i was getting here i walked past hyunjae hyung and kevin hyung and they just… squealed, like actual baby birds! and kevin just hugged me and said ‘oh you are such a grown up’” 

“yeah… they- they were here before” sunwoo scratched the back of his head, embarrassed.

from then on their conversation flowed nicely, and what started with a simple cafe date, evolved into another arcade date, and a movie, and a picnic and finally they announced to their friend group that “yes, we are actually dating” to which the first response was chanhee, not surprised at all, yet still happy, saying “oh my god, enemies to lovers, angst, fluff, 3k”

**iii.**

they were at peace, sitting on the campus yard, on top of a towel, leaning against each other and listening to the music that came out of hyunjoon’s speaker, both lazily chatting and checking their phones, when sunwoo suddenly perked up “what the fuck! no no no no” to which hyunjoon startled too and asked him what had happened.

“another one of those freak homophobe old dudes right outside our campus! holy shit. and the police didn’t even press charges against him, the dude- someone got beat up into a coma, joon!” they both sat side by side, reading the horrible news, together, both devastated.

the thing is, they both talked about it a lot, they were afraid, and everyone around them too, because they lived in a homophobic society and had to hyde, most of the time. sunwoo used to believe he was able to handle himself, but he’d never been in love with someone before, now he wanted to show the whole world their intertwined hands, but he also had to be careful for their safety when doing so.

after absorbing the news, they both sat in silence for a while. hyunjoon reached to hold sunwoo’s hand and they stared at each other, sunwoo took a deep breath “we should do something about it, someone should do something about it”

hyunjoon only nodded “we can- we can try something later, but for now we’re safe”

the black haired boy pulled the brunet into his arms and they both sat there for a few more minutes, when looking around, sunwoo realized that inside their campus they were indeed safe, as a bunch of other lgbt couples also sat near them, and no one looked at them differently.

\---

by the time they walked into the diner hall, the entire university knew about the horrific attack, they could tell by the weird silence broken by incredulous whispers and the worried looks.

when they reached the table occupied by their friends, sunwoo sat down in front of kevin and hyunjoon quickly followed “hyung we gotta do something”

“i know, i know, this is- we will” kevin spread his hands on the table “there will be a- a manifestation, kind of an art thing, but we will go to the square where it happened, on friday, i think they have flyers”

hyunjoon smiled weakly and they both thanked kevin.

\---

all twelve of them met up at tbz to make their way there, with banners and flags. sunwoo held hyunjoon’s hand and they both squeezed tightly, leaning on each other for strength.

once they got to the place, they realized that what was supposed to be at the square, turned out to occupy most of the avenue, with hundreds of people standing there in support. apparently word had spread and students from other universities, high schools and even older people made their way to the place, hoping to raise awareness for better safety for the lgbt youth. sunwoo felt his throat drying.

jacob, who was in charge of taking pictures, managed to squeeze into the front, and all of them followed. kevin was called into the small circle that was improvised as a stage, as the president of the student government of cknu and they all lined up near the edge.

after that, everything flashed in front of sunwoo, a lot of people gave out speeches, there were cheers, a minute of silence in honor of the lost souls and then artistic manifestations, songs, poems and dances. all this while, hyunjoon held his hand tightly, but then someone called out his name and he smiled and walked up to the front.

sunwoo looked around confused, not knowing what was happening, until music started and he saw his boyfriend sit cross legged on the floor. hyunjoon was art. or even better, hyunjoon was using his art to protest.

the black haired boy moved swiftly to the sound of violins and drums, expressing with his face and body pure and raw emotion. even sunwoo, who didn’t understand much of dance could tell that there was a story behind his steps, being hidden away, being free, being scared and he felt the knot on his throat tighten and tears streaming down his face, hyunjoon was beautiful and free. 

when the song reached its end and hyunjoon’s movements ceased, he took three firm steps, reaching sunwoo’s space, held the younger’s face in his hands and mouthed “i love you” before kissing him deeply, as the crowd around them erupted in loud cheers and applause. 

\---

three days later, when sunwoo and hyunjoon were both lounging on the tbz living room couch, at exactly 3pm, both their phones started dinging like crazy, startling the couple. they grabbed it to find one message from jacob saying “the newsletter will be posted at 3” and approx. 30 instagram posts tagging them, and all of their friends keyboard smashing at them.

sunwoo opened the news first, finding the front page with a giant, and quite mesmerizing picture of him and hyunjoon kissing in front of a crowd of people holding flags and signs and the headline “love deserves to be free”.

him and hyunjoon stared at each other, both smiling and sunwoo mouthed “i love you” to his boyfriend before kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on twt @ gyuitgotit


End file.
